


As Long As You're in My Life (Olicity Drabble Collection)

by GarbageChic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Comfort, Dialogue Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Olicity Wedding, One True Pairing, Romance, True Love, Vigilantism, Wedding Fluff, domestic olicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageChic/pseuds/GarbageChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Olicity drabbles, dialogue fics, and prompts.</p><p>Fluff, angst, humor, whatever the muse is in the mood for. More tags and characters will be added as I add more stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Special thanks to my wonderful beta honorthedeadbyfighting.
> 
> This was supposed to be a 100-300 word drabble in response to a tumblr prompt but I kinda got carried away and it's a little over the limit, but who cares.
> 
> Summary: Oliver is mad at Felicity for putting her life in danger...again.

**I Can’t Lose You**

 

Felicity slammed the door and stormed down the concrete stairs heading straight for her computers. She heard the door open and close a few seconds later. Oliver's angry voice echoed as he rushed down the stairs heading towards her.

"Felicity!"

He was furious. The last time she'd seen that look on his face was when he'd put three arrows into the count. However, this time he wasn't the only one riled up.

"If you ever do something like that again, I'll -"

"You'll what, Oliver?" she shouted, cutting him off.. She was angrier than he was. He had no right to treat her this way, despite the fact that they were together now. "What will you do? Chain me to my desk? Keep me locked up in the foundry? Or will you just lock me up in our bedroom and throw away the key?" She stood with hands on her hips, her face red and her lips white with fury. 

Oliver ignored her snarky remarks, "You could have been hurt. Or worse! What were you thinking?!”

"Well, clearly I'm not hurt!”

"That's because I was there in time to save your ass again! The last time you went off on your own, you ended up getting shot, or is your memory suddenly failing you??”

"Like I said," she waved her arms in front of him, "Not one scratch! So will you please get your head out of your ass and remember that you don’t own me for three seconds??"

She turned around, clenching her hands at her sides, and started walking away from him. She wanted to get out of the foundry before she said something she'd regret later, but before she could take three steps, Oliver’s hand shot out and he grabbed her arm. He yanked her back towards him, turning her around to face him again. Before she had time to regain her bearings or realize what was happening, his lips came crashing down to find hers in a harsh kiss

Felicity stood there frozen in his grasp, too stunned to react. Oliver wrapped an arm around her, deepening the kiss, wanting her to respond, waiting for her response, but instead she tried to push him away.

He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, and whispered against her mouth, "Felicity, if anything ever happened to you, if I ever lost you, I would never...." he paused, taking a deep breath, not caring that she could see the unshed tears glistening in his eyes, threatening to spill out. "I...I could never survive losing you."

"Oliver..." her hands cupped his face, her thumbs wiping away the tears that were now falling, her own tears welling in her eyes, "you're not going to lose me."

"Felicity, my greatest fear is that one day you'll find yourself in danger and I won't get there in time to save you. Promise me you'll never do anything like this again." he pleaded.

She sighed, releasing the tension from her body. "I promise." she vowed.

 

_Fin_


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry accidentally mentions the kiss he and Felicity shared to Oliver. 
> 
> Based on what happened during the last episode of Vixen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.

**The Kiss**  

"Hello."

"Felicity. Hi."

"Hey Barry, what's up?"

"Uh, I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"About?"

"Oliver knows, and he's kinda mad."

"Knows what? What's he mad about?"

"I kinda let it slip...well it was an accidental slip really...."

"Barry. Calm down, take a deep breath and just spit it out."

"I may have mentioned - out loud - that we kissed."

"Ok?"

"And Oliver looked _really_ mad."

"What did he say?"

"Well it was more of a growl. He scowled at me and said 'You kissed Her!'"

"What else did he say?"

"I don’t know. I didn't wait around to find out. I ran for my life. Felicity stop laughing. It’s not funny!"

"Sorry, I couldn’t help it. He was probably teasing you.”

“Felicity, you didn’t see the look in his eyes. I swear it looked like he was going to put an arrow, or 3, in my back again.”

“Barry, you know Oliver would _never_ hurt you.”

“That’s what _you_ think.”

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I.”

"Well he has no right to be mad at either of us. It’s not like he and I were dating when we kissed. Well we did go out on that one explosive date a few weeks before my visit to Central City, and when I say explosive I mean someone literally blew up the restaurant...”

“Felicity.”

“Sorry, got a little carried away there.”

“I think I’m going to stay away from him for the foreseeable future. Wait for him to cool down a little.”

“It was just a kiss, Barry. It’s not like anything else happened between us. And anyway, Oliver knows I’m dating Ray right now, and believe me we do _a lot_ more than kiss, and Oliver’s never behaved that way towards him.”

“Maybe he thinks I’m more of a threat than Ray.”

“Yeah, well Oliver made his choice, so….hang on a second I have another call, let me see who it is….Barry, sorry I need to take this, it’s Oliver. I’ll talk to you later.”

“See ya.”

 

* * *

 

"Hey Oliver, what do you need.”

“You kissed Barry!?”

“Frack.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity really isn’t a morning person. Dialogue fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.  
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Rise and Shine

  


"Felicity. Wake up"

"Noooooooo."

"Felicity, honey rise and shine."

"Leave me alone."

"Felicityyyyy."

"Go awaaaaaay."

"Come on, It's time to get up."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. It's almost 7.30."

"I don't want to get up."

"Come on Felicity, wake up."

"Oliver, nooooooo. What the frak are you doing. Close the curtains."

"Stop hiding under the pillow, you have to get up or you're going to be late."

"I don't care."

"Felicity."

"No."

"Fe-li-ci-ty. You have to be at work in an hour."

"No I don't. I'm CEO. I can be as late as I want."

"Not when you have a board meeting first thing in the morning. If you’re late they’re going to think that I’m rubbing off on you."

“......”

“Honey…”

“.......”

“Felicity, did you fall asleep again?”

“No. I was trying but someone won’t leave me alone.”

Come on, your coffee’s getting cold, so is your breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry. I just want to sleeeeeep.”

“Well then, get up and drink your coffee before it gets cold.”

“Just hook me up to an IV full of coffee and let me sleep for another hour...no...don’t...I hate needles, and I really really hate you.”

"No you don't. You love me."

“No. I Hate you. You kept me up all night, and now you won’t let me go back to sleep."

"Well I didn’t hear you complaining last night. As I recall,  your exact words were, ‘Oh god Oliver...please...don’t stop..’."

"Oliver! Wipe that grin off your face. Hey! Stop laughing.”

“I love how easily I can make you blush.”

“.......”

“And how easily you get mad at me.”

“Oliver...what are you...get your hands off me...you’re going to make me late for work.”

“It’s called make up sex. And you said it yourself, you’re CEO. You can be as late as you want.”

“Oli….mmmmmmm.”

 

 

_Fin_


	4. Morning Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue fic. Felicity sneaking in some morning exercises while Oliver is out for his daily jog, except this time Oliver comes home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.

**Morning Exercises**

 

“Oomph...two...oomph...two and a half...oomph…two and..”

“Felicity?”

“Aah. Frack!! Oliver, you scared the living daylights out of me. I thought we had a rule about you sneaking in on me and lurking while I’m distracted.”

“I didn’t want to uh interrupt what you were doing.”

“......” 

“Sorry.”

“For how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough. What were…. are you doing?”

“Oomph. What does it...oomph...look like I'm...oomph...doing?

“Killing yourself slowly and, from what it looks like from over here, painfully?”

“It's not funny Oliver. This is all _your_ fault.”

“How is you - and honey I say this with love so please don’t take it the wrong way - trying and clearly failing to do sit-ups _my_ fault?

“Look at me. I'm fat no thanks to you. I’ve probably gained twenty pounds in the last five months.

“Felicity, you’re not fat.”

“Yes I am. You keep making these _amazing_ meals, _and_ desserts all day, every day, and practically force me eat them with you.”

“I don’t force you to…”

“Oliver. Whenever I try to tell you that I don’t want to eat, mopey face comes out of hiding, and then I feel guilty because you’ve spent all that time in the kitchen cooking those wonderful meals and I don’t have it in me to say no to you. So yes, it’s _your_ fault. Anyway, why are you back so early from your jog? I wasn’t expecting you for another half hour.”

“I missed my gorgeous and extremely skinny girlfriend.”

“Ha. Nice try mister. Now the _real_ reason you’re back so early is?”

“I forgot my keys and phone again. And last night you mentioned you had some errands to run this morning and I didn't want to end up locked out of our home, so I cut my run short and came back a little earlier than usual.”

“Well that’s not happening anymore.”

“Changed your mind?”

“Mmhm. I don't have the energy to moooove from this mat.”

“Do you do this _every day_ after I go out?”

“Yep.”

“Why don't you come jog with me instead?”

“....”

“Why are you looking at me like that? I'm serious we should start jogging together...uh not that you need to or anything...and not that I’m insinuating that you're, you know, fat in any way.”

“Oliver Queen, are you babbling?”

“Maybe just a little.”

“I’m going to have to turn you down. I would _never_ be able to keep with you. Look at me, I can't even do ten sit ups without collapsing.”

“You know there are _other_ ways we could burn calories together...”

“Hmmm...what kind of exercises do you have in mind?”

“The kind where...I do this….and this….and this….”

“Mmmmm...you’re all sweaty.”

“You like it when I’m sweaty.”

“Mmhmm...it’s amazing.”

 

_Fin_

 


	5. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver packs Felicity's lunch and leaves her a note. Curtis finds it. Dialogue fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.

**The Note**

“Are we done yet? I'm starving.”

“You can have half my lunch. Oliver, my boyfriend, packed it and it’s too much to eat on my own. I swear he’s trying to fatten me up and I don’t know why although I have my suspicions.”

“Oliver.. as in Oliver Queen? You’re dating ex billionaire and gorgeous hunk Oliver Queen? I heard the rumors that you guys were dating but I thought it was all gossip.”

“Yep. I’m dating Oliver Queen. Sometimes I still can’t believe it myself.”

“And your boyfriend, Oliver Queen, packs lunches for you?”

“I know! Isn’t he wonderful?”

“....”

“You don’t have to look so surprised. I'm useless in the kitchen, and he’s a genius in there, loves to cook, so I’m not complaining. And we have an…. understanding after my last attempt at cooking. Let's just say that... I’m not allowed anywhere near the stove anymore. Not even to boil water. His words, not mine.”

“What did you do?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Maybe you can tell about it while we eat.”

“It’s the brown paper bag in the mini fridge.”

“Got it. Looks like he left you instructions in here.”

“I have no idea what’s inside, if it needs to be heated you do it. I’ll probably burn it.”

“OH!”

“Oh?”

“Your boyfriend left you a… uhhhh… a note.”

“What does it say.”

“You want me to... read it to you?”

“Yes, I need to finish this, so just tell me what it says.”

“.....”

“Why do you have that look on your face? Just read it.”

“Okay… Hope you enjoy this inside you as much as me,”

“Oh god…”

“Can’t wait for you to be the CEO of the bedroom tonight. Love Oliver. Your...”

“AAAAAH STOP! Please stop.This is so embarrassing.”

“You’re blushing.”

“I know… I’m going to kill him. Curtis, stop laughing. You’re forgetting I’m CEO and can fire you any time I want.”

“Sorry.”

“We’ll never speak of this again.”

“Right.”

_____________

“Hey hon, how was your day?

“.....”

“You look upset, what happened?”

“You left a dirty note in my lunch!”

“You’re mad because I left you that note?”

“And Curtis read it.. out loud.... Oliver Queen, wipe that smirk off your face!”

 

_Fin_


	6. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is late to his own wedding and Felicity is freaking out. Dialogue fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.

**Wedding Bells**

 

“Oliver. Oliver! You’re late. Where are you? We’re supposed to be getting married today. I should _not_ be on comms on my wedding day!”

“Don’t worry Felicity, I’ll be there on time.”

“You’re cutting it close.”

“I have a reputation to keep. Oliver Queen is never on time.”

“Don’t even joke about this! I’m assuming you’re not wearing your tux right now, so where is it? Please tell me it’s not back at the loft. If you have to go back there to get changed, you’ll never make it here on time.”

“John said he’d pick it up on his way over.... hang on, I have to take care of something… oomph”

“Oliver? What’s that commotion? Are you…”

“Oomph… now’s not… oomph… a good time hon. I’m in… oomph... the middle of… oww… oomph… something.”

“Oliver! Are you ok? _Please_ don’t tell me you’re fighting bad guys on our big day.”

“Oomph… ok, I won’t… oomph. “

“Oliver…”

“It’s ok, I’m fine, but I might need to borrow some makeup.”

“Ugh, I thought I told you to be careful.”

“I was being careful until you distracted me. Anyway,  I’m done here. Police are on their way. I’m heading over to you now.”

“People are starting to wonder why the groom hasn’t showed up yet. My mom's freaking out and thinks you got cold feet. And I’m getting sympathetic looks from people, they feel sorry for me Oliver. What am I supposed to tell them? The groom's out saving the city from a couple of robbers, but he’ll be here on time.”

“I’m sorry but it couldn’t be helped. You know that. I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight… and on our honeymoon… multiple times.”

“Oliver! We’re not the only ones on the comms! Oh god, now I'm literally a blushing bride.”

“I’m not even sorry.”

“How far away are you?”

“About twenty minutes.”

“Oliver! You promised you’d be here on time.”

“Relax Felicity, I’ll be there in Ten.”

“This is _not_ how I imagined my wedding day would be like. Hang on my Mum just walked in and, oh boy, she’s still freaking out.”

“I can hear her.”

“Don’t go anywhere, I need to deal with this.… _no mum he’s on his way, he..uh..he had something to take care of. Yes, I’m talking to him now… no you can’t speak to him… mum! Just... he said he’ll be here in ten minutes… I know he’s cutting it close, that’s what I told him… Ohhhh, I can’t deal with this today… mum.., MUM! Please stop freaking out… he’s not going to leave me on my wedding day… Lila can you please take her outside and calm her down...”_

“Felicity? Is everything ok?”

“See what you’ve done!”

“Hey, I’m almost there. Just a  few more minutes.”

“You still have to get cleaned up and changed. I will not have my husband-to-be looking like he got into a bar fight on the night before his wedding.”

“That’s a really good excuse to use when people ask me what happened to my face.”

“WHAT! OLIVER JONAS QUEEN! Deep breathes Felicity...deep breaths, calm down. Oliver, what happened to your face?”

“I may have a black eye, a few scratches here and there, and a cut on lip.”

“You had one job, Oliver. ONE JOB. You know what that was? To get here in one piece and on time.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty. Calm down, I’ll ask Thea to cover what she can up with some make up. Ok, I’m here. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Thank god. You’re lucky that it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, or I’d be over there right now giving you a matching black eye! Oliver, stop laughing. This is _not_ funny.”

“I love it when you're bossy. See you at the altar Mrs Queen.”

“I can’t wait, Mr Smoak.”

 

_Fin_


	7. A Deal’s a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tries to explain Doctor Who to Oliver. Takes place during their 5 months away from Star City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: Felicity trying to explain Doctor Who to Oliver.

**A Deal’s a Deal**

 

“Felicity, can’t we watch something else?”

“Oliver, we had a deal, remember? I’d watch a tv show of your choice and you’d watch one of mine.”

“Well I didn’t think you’d make we watch this.”

“Hey! You made me watch Sons of Anarchy and I didn’t complain.”

“It’s a great show.”

“Oliver, you made me sit through seven seasons of blood, gore and violence. I still have nightmares about spoons! Ugh. I’ve watched my fair share of action movies but I’ve never seen anything that violent. We already have enough of that in our lives.”

“You binge watched all five seasons of Game of Thrones last month.”

“That’s different.”

“How is it different?

“It’s fantasy.”

“Fantasy or not, there’s plenty of violence. Much more than Sons of Anarchy.”

“Nope.”

“Felicity, I have two words for you… Red. Wedding.”

“Yeah, well you’re still watching Doctor Who with me. A deal’s a deal. We shook on it.”

“We more than shook on it.”

“Oliver...”

“Fine, so what’s this show about anyway?”

“OMG! Please tell me you’re joking.”

“....”

“So you’ve never heard of Doctor Who? Ever? Like ever, ever? Not even when you were growing up?”

“Growing up? How old is this show anyway?”

“Technically… it’s a little over 50 years old. But it was canceled in ‘89 then revived in 2005.”

“How many seasons are we going to sit through?”

“Really, Oliver? Relax, we’re not going to watch from the beginning. We’re starting with the first season from the revival… so seven seasons.”

“Wait, so if the show started in 1963 and ended in 1989, did they just re-cast the actor who played Doctor Who, or did the same actor stay on the show for 26 years?"

“Oliver. His name is not Doctor Who, it’s the Doctor.”

“What kind of name is that?”

“And they found a way around simply re-casting actors to play the role. It’s called regeneration.”

“....”

“I’ll explain. The Doctor is a Time Lord from a planet called Gallifrey. He steals a TARDIS, which is a time machine that allows him to travel through time and space, and flees the planet.”

“So there’s time travel?”

“Yes there is. The TARDIS...”

“Doesn’t that get confusing?”

“What?”

“Time Travel.”

“Oliver, stop interrupting me.”

“Sorry.”

“Ok, so the TARDIS has a chameleon circuit which allows it to take on the appearance of local objects as a disguise. But the chameleon circuit in the Doctor's TARDIS is broken, so it’s stuck looking like a blue British police box.”

“Hang on...so a random blue police box just… pops up in different time periods?”

“Yes, and on different planets.”

“Don’t the people there find it weird?”

“Oliver, shush. Time Lords don’t die, they regenerate when they’re mortally wounded. When they regenerate they take on a new appearance and a new personality.”

“When you say new appearance, does that mean he can turn into a woman?”

“It’s possible, yes.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Can you Imagine being a man one minute and a woman the next?”

“Oliver…”

“Sorry. Go on.”

“Oh, and the Doctor doesn’t like to travel alone so he always has a companion.”

“And the companion is always female.”

“Yes, most of the time. But there’s no hanky panky between the Doctor and his companions… it’s all platonic. Well except for Rose, they were in love but nothing happened between them. Which reminds me, we’re going to need a box of tissues at the end of the second series.”

“Honey, that all sounds wonderful, but aliens and time travel, that’s really not my thing.”

“Well it will be once you’ve given it a chance.”

“Isn’t there anything else we can watch together?”

“There’s the spin off, Torchwood, but it’s best we watch Doctor Who first.”

“.....”

“.....”

“Fine.You win.”

“Ooh, you’ve got grumpy face.”

“...”

“Awww… don’t worry babe, by the third episode you won’t want to stop watching.”

“I doubt it.”

“Let's get started.”

  
_Fin_


	8. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds the ring in the not so secret hiding place and keeps sneaking back to try it on. Oliver comes home early one night while it’s on her finger and can’t take it off because it’s stuck, so she tries to hide it from Oliver. Dialogue Fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.

The Ring

 

“Felicity?”

“Ahh! Oliver! You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that. We've talked about this before. Am I going to have to put a bell around your neck?”

“What are you hiding behind your back?”

“Um… Uh… nothing.”

“Show me.”

“No.”

”Come on felicity, let me see.”

”NO! Go away, can’t a girl have some privacy around here. Shoo.”

”Fe-li-ci-ty… why did you just turn away from me.”

”Frack… see I’m not hiding anything.”

”You're only showing me one hand. Take your other hand out of your pocket.”

”No, my hand’s cold.”

”Mhmmm… so your left hand’s cold but your right one isn’t? You know I can warm that hand right up for you.”

”Oliver, please can you just go upstairs and shower, or take your shirt off, or something.”

”I showered in foundry before I left, and I don't really need to go upstairs to take off my shirt. I can do that right here, you've seen it all before.

”Ugh. Why are you being such a pain in the ass tonight?”

”….”

”I’m hungry, can you please make us some dinner.”

“We had dinner back at the foundry, remember? You demolished your burger and half of mine while I was on the salmon ladder. There’s no way you’re hungry again. Now…”

“Hey! Let go of my arm…”

“You’re not going anywhere until you show me what you’re hiding.”

“I already told you I don’t want to.”

”I can do this all night.”

“Come on Oliver, can’t you drop it, just this once.”

“No.”

“I need to use the bathroom.”

"No you don’t.”

“Yes I do. I really need to pee. Please let go of my arm.”

“Fine. Hey Felicity, try using liquid soap. It should do the trick.”

“......”

“I thought you really needed to pee.”

“Dammit Oliver, you know, don’t you?”

”Mmhmm.”

”I’m so sorry.”

”Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“But I ruined your big surprise, or whatever special thing you had planned.”

"Yeah, well it wouldn’t be the first time someone’s ruined those plans for me.”

”Huh… oh my god... you mean back in…”

“Yep.”

“When Thea and Laurel interrupted desert?”

“Mmmhm”

“Oh god, now I feel worse for ruining everything.”

“Felicity., look at me. I don’t care if my plans were ruined, there’s only one thing I care about and that’s your answer. Now will you show me your hand?”

“I love it Oliver. It’s beautiful.”

"It was my mother’s ring. So does this mean the answer is yes?”

“Yes to what? I didn’t hear a question… yet.”

“Felicity. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I know that you’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. When I look into your eyes, I see a reflection of the two of us and the life I hope we’ll share together. I’m head over heels in love with you, and now I’m on my knees…Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you. Took you long enough to ask. I’ve been trying that ring on every day for the last two months.”

“I know, and I’ve spent two months trying to catch you red handed.”

“So you’ve known all this time and you didn’t say a word!”

“Yep”

“....”

“Felicity, I love you and I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much.”

“I love you too... Oliver! Put me down! What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing? I'm taking my fiancée upstairs to celebrate.”

 

Fin


	9. Suspended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 year old Tommy Queen is following in his father’s footsteps and makes the tabloids. Felicity is not impressed. Dialogue fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.

 

 

**Suspended**

 

“Tommy, why aren’t you ready for school yet? You’re going to be late.”

“Daddy said I didn’t have to go to school today.”

“Are you feeling ok sweetie?”

“Yep.”

“Then why is Daddy letting you stay home?”

“Daddy said I wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

“Oh did he now?”

“Mmhmmm.”

“Honey, why don’t you go upstairs and play in your room and tell Daddy that Mommy needs to talk to him right now.”

“Ok.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s up hon, you’re going to be late for work.”

“Why is our son skipping school today?”

“Uh....”

“Oliver, the truth please.”

“He may have been suspended for…”

“What? Tommy’s only six years old and he’s already getting suspended from school!”

“Honey, calm down. It’s only for a few days.”

“A few days?! What did he do? Did he hit someone? He hit someone didn’t he? This is all your fault, you and your vigilante DNA.”

“Felicity. Take a deep breath. According to the principal Tommy was pretending to shoot an imaginary bow and arrow in the playground. Turns out the school has a zero-tolerance policy on violence, even make-believe.”

“You’ve been telling him bedtime stories about the Green Arrow again haven’t you?”

“....”

“Oliver!”

“I can’t say no to him when he pouts and looks at me with those puppy dog eyes. He learnt that from you.”

“And they didn’t call me into the school because?”

“You were in a meeting and I didn’t want you to worry.”

“And you didn’t tell me last night...?”

“You were in a good mood and I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“....”

“I handled it. The principal wanted to suspend Tommy for a week, and I convinced him to take it down to three days instead because it was an imaginary weapon.”

“Who’s going to be looking after Tommy for the next three days?”

“I’m taking him into the office with me today. Thea said she’d look after him tomorrow and Lila’s taking him on Friday.”

“You really thought you could hide this from me, didn’t you?”

“....”

“We’re talking about this when I get home tonight.”

“See you tonight. I Love you.”

 

* * *

 

“Oliver Jonas Queen!”

“Did you forget something?”

“Look at this. Our son is on the cover of People Magazine!”

“How did you find that?”

“Thea accidentally sent it to me. Our six year old is already making the front page of the tabloids!”

“Only because he’s the Mayor's son.”

“My baby is following in his father's footsteps.”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“......”

“What?”

“This is not something you should be proud of.”

“I’m not…”

“You’re smiling!”

“Maybe just a little.”

“Oliver!”

“You should get going, you’re going to be late for your meeting.”

“Fine. I’ll see you tonight. At least I don’t have any doubts about Tommy’s paternity anymore.”

“Felicity come back here! Felicity! What did you mean by doubts? Felicity!”

 

Fin


	10. A Deal’s a Deal - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to A Deal’s a Deal (chapter 7, reading that first is recommended). 
> 
> Felicity catches Oliver watching Doctor Who in the middle of the night. Dialogue fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.

**A Deal’s a Deal - Part 2**

 

“Oliver Jonas Queen! What the _frack_ do you think you're doing?”

“Crap.”

“Oh my god, how dare you betray my trust!”

“Felicity, it's not what you think. I swear.”

“Really? Because from over here it certainly looks like it.”

“I… I… couldn't sleep… so…”

“So you waited until _I_ was asleep and snuck off to watch _alone_?”

“Feli…”

“You’re watching Doomsday! You’ve been down here for over 4 hours, Oliver!”

“Fel…”

“You’ve watched five episodes without me! I’m never going to be able to trust you again. Ever.”

“Felicity…”

“Save it Oliver. You could have at least woke me up.”

“You were tired and sleeping so peacefully. I didn't have the heart to wake you up.”

“We agreed to watch doctor who _together_ , Mr. ’I'm not into these kinds of shows’.” Do I have to handcuff you to the bed every night this week so you don't sneak off like this?”

“......”

“Oh my god! Do _NOT_ get any ideas Oliver! This is not turning into a sex thing.”

“.....”

“Stop looking at me like _that_. You know what, I'm cutting you off. No sex for a week, that’s your punishment.”

“Felicity!”

“....”

“That’s not fair, how many times have you watched Doctor Who anyway?”

“That’s not the point Oliver and you know it.”

“Well now that you’re awake, we can watch Doomsday together?”

“Don’t try and change the subject, I’m still mad at you.”

“If you’re mad then how about we have some make-up sex? Owwww!”

“I’m not changing my mind, no sex for a week. That includes make-up sex.”

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because I’m going to bet that _you’re_ going to be begging _me_ for sex before the week is over.”

“Nope, not going to happen.”

“You’ve been nagging me all week about the lawn, I’m thinking that maybe I’ll mow it after I come back from my morning run.”

“.....”

“And with this heat wave we’ve been having, it’s too hot to wear a shirt…”

“.....”

“Honey, close your mouth, you’re letting the mosquitoes in.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“I’m going to get very, very sweaty…”

“Mmmmm… Oh God.”

“And then…”

“Oliver!  Stop talking and start watching.”

“Who’s changing the subject now?”

“Shut up, Oliver.”

“So what’s the big deal about Doomsday anyway? You said something about needing a box of tissues. Rose is telling her story, so I doubt she really dies?”

“Spoilers. You’ll find out soon enough. Where are the tissues, I need to prepare.”

“Here you go.”

“Thanks. Shame Captain Jack doesn’t make an appearance here, they could have really used his help.”

“I can’t believe you _still_ don’t see the resemblance. He looks _exactly_ like Malcolm Merlyn, well a younger version of him. It’s too creepy.”

“Stop being silly Oliver, he doesn’t look like him. Next you’ll be telling me that River Song looks exactly like Laurel’s mom. You know, she kinda does look a bit like her.”

“Who’s River Song?”

“You’ll find out later on in the series. Now shush, we’re getting to the really good part.”

 

* * *

 

“Oliver, are those tears?”

“No.”

“.....”

"It’s a TV show, I don’t cry over fictional characters being separated by a wall. A WALL Felicity!”

“Well technically it’s not a _wall_ , it’s another dimension.”

“It’s still a wall. Tell me he finds a way to get her back.”

“You need a tissue, Oliver?”

“....”

“Take the box. You’re going to need a few, or the whole box, any minute now…”

"What the...he ran out of time before he could tell her he loved her!“

“I know.”

“Felicity, are you crying?”

“He burnt up a sun just to say goodbye to her and before he could say it, he disappears mid sentence. Of course I’m going to be balling my eyes out.”

“You know I love you, right? And that I would do anything for you.”

“I love you too, you big sap.”

“You wanna watch the next one?”

“No, let’s go back to bed.”

“.....”

“Don’t get any ideas mister. I still haven’t changed my mind...”

“I can be very… very… persuasive.”

“Well maybe the week can start in the morning…”

“Before or after I mow the lawn?”

“After… definitely after. Now take me upstairs and show me how much you love me.”

“As you wish, my love.”

 

_Fin_


	11. FaceTime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity play a little game while she’s on a business trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters; they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone; Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> This idea was shamelessly stolen from last week’s iZombie.

**FaceTime**

“Hey stranger.”

“Hey!”

“How’s everything going in Coast City?”

“Ugh… I’ve been in meetings all day and my feet are killing me. Remind me again why I agreed to be CEO of Palmer Tech.”

“Because you’re smart and amazing and you’ve managed to turn things around in less than six months. And because one of us has to have a job that actually makes money .”

“This has been the longest week of my life. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, hon. So when are you coming home?”

“Two days, if I’m lucky and if everything goes smoothly.”

“That’s too long.”

“I know. Hey, didn’t we agree that you weren't allowed to wear shirts when we FaceTime.Take it off, now. I need to feast my eyes on that gorgeous body.”

“Yes we did, but I thought that tonight we could play a game.”

“Ooh, what game are we playing?”

“Look in the side pocket of your carry-on.”

“A deck of cards?”

“Yep, I have mine right here.”

“Oliver, what exactly are we going to play?”

“We’re going to draw cards, and whoever draws the high card strips. Now start shuffling.”

“You know, I think I might like this game.”

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Draw.”

“What did you get?”

“A two.”

“Liar. Show me your card Queen.”

“Eight.”

“Ha! Four. Read ‘em and weep. Now take off that shirt. Hey, slow down. Make it a show.”

“Don’t you dare make me feel cheap.”

“Like that could ever happen.”

“How about a face card means you provide a little dirty talk?”

“I’ll think about it. But it goes both ways and you know I’m really really good at card games.”

“How about we show each other at once, build some drama.”

“Okay. Three, two, one…”

“Ah. Lucky for me I’m wearing three pairs of socks.”

“Nope, full monty. Give me the goods.”

“Okay…”

“What! That is so not cool, Oliver! You never wear underwear under your sweatpants when I’m home.”

“I play to win. Now draw, Smoak. Three, two, one. Yes! Fair’s fair. Take that top off.”

“Damn it, I knew I shouldn’t have taken my bra off.”

“Come on, don’t be shy. There’s nothing I haven't seen, or touched, before.”

“I should’ve put on more clothes before we started. Happy?”

“Yep, that did the trick. Goodnight.”

“Nice try Queen. You’re not going anywhere until you’ve showed me the goods, now three, two, one…”

“Damn.”

“Yes! Now off with those boxers.”

“I have to warn you....”

“You have GOT to be kidding me, boxer briefs! How many pairs of underwear do you have on?”

“No comment.”

“........”

“One more time. Three, two, one.”

“Frack. I guess that means you win.”

“You mean you’re not wearing any underwear underneath… those?”

“Nope. Last item of clothing, I’m not even wearing socks.”

“Well then, what are you waiting for? Take them off.”

“You do know you cheated, don’t you?. Next time we play, I’m gonna be ready to kick your ass.”

“Next time we play this we’re going to be together, in our bedroom and not in different cities.”

“I have to admit that it was fun.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Well, I have to be up early tomorrow morning.”

“Night hon, I love you.”

“Love you too babe. Night. Hey, Oliver...”

“Yes, Felicity?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What?”

“Those.”

“Oh.”

“Now take them off… and anything else you might be wearing underneath.”

“As you wish my dear.”

 

_Fin_


	12. Kiss, Marry, Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Thea have a girls night in and Thea insists on playing kiss, marry, kill and won’t take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.

**Kiss, Marry, Kill**

 

“Fuck, marry, kill.”

“No way Thea, I’m not playing.”

“How about we make it kiss, marry, kill, instead.”

“Still not playing.”

“Come on Felicity, it’ll be fun.”

“Nope, not happening.”

“Why not?”

“Because there’s no way I can give you any kind of answer that won’t get me into trouble.”

“But Ollie isn’t here.”

“That’s not the point.”

“And it’s only a game. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“You obviously don’t know your brother as well as I do.”  
“I swear, I won’t say a word to him.”

“.....”

“What?”

“Remember what happened the last time you promised to keep quiet?”

“That was an accident! I was drunk and... it just slipped out.”

“Well the point is that Oliver found out.”

“He couldn’t have been that upset?”

“That’s what you think. He stopped talking to me. You probably don’t want to know what I had to do to make it up to him?”

“TMI! TMI! You’re right, I don’t.”

“Well, at least it ended up being… fun, for both of us.”

“Oh god. Felicity, please stop.”

“Only if you stop nagging me about this silly game... which we’re not playing.”

“Please.”

“One way or another Oliver will find out.”

“No he won’t.”

“What if Oliver walks in while we’re playing?”

“We’ll hear him come in and we’ll stop playing.”

“We won’t hear him, trust me. Your brother can be very sneaky.”

“We’ll lock the door.”

“He has a key.”

“But we’ll hear him unlock the door.”

“No we won’t.”

“Ugh. Ok then, we’ll put something behind the door...”

“Nope. Not playing.”

“Felicity, please. No one needs to know.”

“I think we’ve already covered that you can’t keep a secret.”

“You promised we could do anything I wanted tonight when you invited me over. I wanna to play kiss, marry, kill.”

“Fine. But I swear if Oliver finds out…”

“He won’t. Let's start with bad guys.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Ok you first. And you have to give a reason why you would kiss, marry or kill them.”

“No way, you first.”

“Okay. Go.”

“Slade, Deadshot, and Sebastian Blood.”

“Umm… I’d kiss Sebastian Blood because I can’t kill both him and Slade, and marry deadshot because he’s the only one out of the three that has a conscience. Now your turn. Ras, Malcolm, and Helena Bertinelli.”

“.....”

“Well… go on.”

“Ugh, fine. I’d kill Ras because of what he put Oliver through, kiss Helena, and marry Malcolm so I can become wife of the Demon’s Head, and your evil stepmother.”

“This is so much fun! And FYI, I don’t think you could pull off being an evil stepmother.”

“Your turn. Isabel Rochev, Damien Dhark, and Danny Brickwell.”

“You’re making this hard. Can I just say I’d kill all three?”

“Nope. This is payback for making me play.”

“Ahhhhh… I’d kiss Brickwell, kill Dhark and marry Isabel. And don’t ask me to explain any of my answers. Choosing bad guys for this game was a bad idea, moving on to the good guys. Curtis, Nyssa and Detective Lance”

“Kiss Detective Lance... on the cheek, and not in a creepy ‘I want to make out with you’ way. Marry Curtis because that way both Oliver and I are married to gay people and that would make us even, and kill Nyssa because she still creeps me out and I don’t trust her. Okay. Parker, Roy, and that DJ turned assassin you were seeing until he tried to kill you.”

“His name was Chase. This one’s easy. Kill Chase, technically he’s already dead. Kiss Parker because he’s cute and fun but I don’t love him, and marry Roy. No need to explain that one. Ray, Oliver, John Constantine”

“No.”

“You have to answer.”

“There’s no way I can answer that one without getting into all sorts of trouble.”

“And you’re going to answer because we’re still playing.”

“......”

“Waiting…”

“Fine. I would kiss Constantine because he’s gorgeous, especially with that accent. And I’d marry Ray because I’m gonna to be single again once I kill Oliver for sneaking in and not letting us know that he’s back. For how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to regret giving the ring to Malcolm. If I’d known you wanted to be Mrs. Ras Al Ghoul, I would’ve kept it.”

“.....”

“I think it’s time I went home and left the two of you to work this out on your own. Bye guys.”

  
  
  
_Fin_


	13. It Was An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the following prompt: “I accidentally shot you in the leg and at first I felt bad, but now I’m not so sure because I’m carrying you to the nurse and you won’t stop complaining and yelling at me.”

**It Was An Accident**

 

“I can’t believe you shot me in the leg, Oliver.”

“Ow!”

“Ow? Seriously? I’m the one in pain here. You’re supposed to have exceptional aim, and you missed your target by a mile.”

“I’m sorry, I was... distracted.” 

“Don’t you dare blame this on me!”

“You’re the one who put on my old hood and…”

“And then you shot me!”

“You knew I was in the middle of target practice when you walked in.”

“Well I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to aim the bow and arrow in my direction. Ow, ow, ow. Careful Oliver.”

“Stop moving around so much, Felicity.” 

“How are we gonna explain this to the doctors?”

“If you’d stop complaining, and yelling at me then maybe I could think of something. OW! What was that for?” 

Don’t you dare tell me to stop yelling at you mister, I have every right to yell at you Oliver Jonas Queen!  You know, I should just tell the nurse that you shot me on purpose.”

“Felicity, I already said I was sorry.”

“Yeah, well sorry isn’t enough.” 

“Look, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oliver, why are you putting me down?”

“It’s just for a few seconds. Just hold on to me and stay off your left leg.”

“Oliver… you better not be resting.”

“I’m not, I uhhhh… I have something in my shoe. Just give me a second.”

“….. Oliver Jonas Queen!”

“OW! Felicity, please stop hitting me.”

“You think I’m too heavy don’t you.”

“No honey. You’re light as a feather. I swear.”

“I can’t believe you put me down so you could rest!”

“No I…”

“Don’t lie to me, Oliver!  And why the hell did you park so far away from the emergency entrance?”

“Because this isn’t really an emergency.  OW!”

“You don’t consider an arrow through your fiancee’s leg an emergency?”

“You’re not bleeding too much, and we probably could have taken care of this back at the lair if it wasn’t for where the arrow hit you. I couldn’t risk pulling it out in case it hit the femoral artery.”

“So are we going to make it to the emergency room sometime today?”

“Sorry. Put your arm around my neck, hon.”

“Ow! Careful, Oliver.”

“Sorry.”

“I still can’t believe you actually shot me! You Have a problem, you know that?”

“What do you mean, I have a problem?”

“First you shoot Roy in the leg…”

“That was to stop him from doing something stupid….”

“Then you shot Barry in the back.. with three arrows, Oliver. THREE ARROWS!”

“He asked me to train him...”

“And today, you shoot me in the leg!” 

“I told you, I didn’t do it on purpose. You looked too damn sexy in my old hood, and it’s been a while since the last time we... you know.”

“Yeah, well thanks to you it’s going to be a lot longer until we can… you know,  have sex again.”

“Which is more than enough punishment for me.”

“Is that all you can think of?” 

“OW!”

 

 

_ Fin _


	14. Is There a Reason you’re Naked in my Bed?

**Is There a Reason you’re Naked in my Bed?**

“I’m so tired,” whined Felicity as Oliver unlocked the door and opened it. She stumbled into the loft ahead of him, kicking off her heels not caring where they landed and throwing herself onto the couch. “I’ve been running around Palmer Tech all day, my feet are __killing__ me.” she groaned stretching her legs out on the couch. “Are you __sure__ you don’t want your company back?”

“I’m certain.” Oliver laughed and sank down onto the couch beside her feet. Felicity lifted them and placed both feet into his lap.

Oliver took one foot in his hands and started massaging the arch. “Why don’t you go upstairs and take a nice long bath while I get dinner started.”

“Oh my god, Oliver.” Felicity moaned with appreciation. “Please don’t stop. This feels so good. I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.” she teased.

“Come on.” he said, reaching for her hand and helping her up. “Go on up and relax for a while, and I’ll come get you when dinner’s ready.”

Felicity dragged herself up the stairs and towards the bedroom while Oliver went into the kitchen. He took the chicken out of the fridge and headed towards the sink.

All of a sudden he heard a scream. “Felicity!” he yelled dropping the chicken into the sink and pulling out a knife before he raced up the stairs and headed towards their bedroom.

He found Felicity standing out in the hallway, covering her face with both hands. “Felicity, what’s wrong, what happened?” he asked, checking her over to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

She pointed towards the bedroom too shocked to say anything.

Oliver moved towards the door quietly, making sure he was standing between Felicity and the danger lurking in their room, and looked in. He did __not__ expect to find Roy sitting upright in their bed, stark-naked, and with their sheets pulled over him.

“Oliver, It’s… it’s not what you think.” stuttered Roy. “I can explain, but please put that knife away first?”

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Oliver growled in his arrow voice, ignoring Roy’s plea and holding up the knife.

“Your bed? Oh god, I’m so sorry. I thought this was Thea’s room.” Roy confessed, “I was in town and I wanted to surprise her…”

Oliver held up his free hand, “Just stop right there, Roy. I don’t want to know.”

“So I take it you and Thea switched rooms?” Roy asked nervously.

“Thea doesn’t live here anymore.” Oliver growled again. “She moved out a year ago.”

“Oh…”

Oliver glared at him, “Oh? Is that all you have to say?”

“I’ll… uh… I’ll just get dressed and get out of here.” said Roy getting out of their bed with the sheet wrapped around him.

“You have __exactly__ one minute to get dressed and get out of here, or they’ll never find your body.” Oliver threatened, holding up the knife again.

“Oh god. I will never be able to unsee that. Ever.” Felicity groaned as Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back downstairs towards the couch.

They’d just sat down when Roy ran down the stairs and out of the door, without a goodbye.

“I know they’re your favorite, but we’re burning those sheets.” declared Oliver as soon as Roy was out the door.

“And the mattress.” Felicity added. “We’re going to have to buy a new one tomorrow.”

“So I guess we’ll be sleeping in the guest room tonight?”

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver. “Definitely.”


	15. This Shit Had Better Not Be Hereditary

**This Shit Had Better Not Be Hereditary**

 

_Ray paused in the doorway. He hadn’t expected to find anyone in his bedroom. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”_

_"I've been waiting for you, Raymond..." the intruder, who was lying in his bed, replied seductively. "Why don't you come on over here and show me that size doesn't matter. Show me the meaning of 'good things come in small packages'."_

_It only took Ray seconds before he was throwing off his clothes and joining John Diggle in bed._

_“Come here and let me be your chocolate bear."_

 

* * *

 

Felicity woke up with a start and gasped. She opened her eyes and tried to focus but she was still woozy and spaced-out from the drugs they’d given her for the pain. She could hear two, maybe three people talking quietly somewhere in the room.

“Oliver... Oliver.” she called, too tired to keep her eyes open. She reached out the hand that wasn’t attached to the IV searching for him.

Oliver was standing by the window with John Diggle and Donna Smoak when he heard her call. “I’m right here honey,” he rushed to her side taking her hand into his. “It’s ok, baby, I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oliver, can you do me a favor?” she mumbled.

“Anything for you, hon.” he said softly. “Whatever you want.”

“Keep Digg... away from Ray.” she slurred. “I saw what they... were doing... and they were up to no good. Oh god, I’m gonna be scarred for life.”

“Honey, I think you were having a bad dream.” Oliver couldn’t help but smile, but there was also a hint of concern in his tone.

Felicity didn’t seem to be listening to him as she went on, her eyes still closed. “You gotta kick Digg’s ass Oliver. He has a wife and baby; __don’t__ let him cheat on Lila. Not with Ray of all people.”

“Felicity…”

“He was waiting in Ray’s bed, Oliver. Naked.” she whispered loudly, “He was naked in Ray’s bed. __And__ he called him __Raymond__.”

Oliver looked across the room to where Diggle and Donna were still standing and raised an eyebrow. The man in question seemed more amused than shocked at Felicity’s behavior. It was as if he’d seen it all before. Well, he probably had. Unlike him, Digg had been by her side after every surgery, never leaving until she was awake and fully alert. This was the first time Oliver had even bothered to show up, and even though he knew that she understood why he hadn’t been around, he still felt like he’d let her down.

Felicity tightened her grip on Oliver’s hand drawing his attention back to her. “Oliver, please.” she begged.

Oliver had no other choice but to humor her. There was nothing else he could do under the circumstances. He knew that she didn’t tolerate painkillers well, but the painkillers she was on mixed with the remnants of the anesthesia had her in a whole other world.

“I promise I’ll keep them away from each other.” he said in a soft, reassuring tone trying to keep a straight face. He looked up at Diggle, who was laughing quietly. “And I’ll kick both their asses if they try anything.”

“You’re gay?” Donna whispered to Diggle from across the room.

Diggle shook his head. “No. I most certainly am not.” he laughed.

“Oh, so that must mean that Ray is.” Both Diggle and Oliver stared at her as she rambled on, “Rich, handsome… of course he's gay. Why didn’t I see it before?”

Donna noticed Oliver still staring at her. "You're not rich anymore, hon. It doesn’t apply to you." she reassured him.

“Oliver…” Felicity whimpered, and he looked back at her to find tears streaming down her face.

“What is it honey?” he asked, starting to panic, “Are you in pain? Do you need me to call a nurse?” His finger was already on the call button, ready to press it.

“No.” she cried, “I just… I… I don’t want Digg or Ray to steal you from me while I’m in the hospital. Please don’t cheat on me with my ex. Don't have my sloppy seconds, Oliver.” she begged.

Oliver raised their joined hands and pressed his lips against her fingers gently kissing them, “Hey, I would never __ever__ cheat on you, Felicity. Especially not with Ray,” he looked up at Diggle and Donna, who were both trying to hide their laughter, and he glared at them. “Or Digg.”

“Good. I’m so tired… I think I’m gonna go back to sleep.” she mumbled.

“And I’ll be right here when you wake up.” he said to her, kissing her hand again before letting go of it.

“Promise?” she asked.

“I Promise.”

As soon as he was sure that she was asleep again, Oliver looked back up at Donna. “This shit had better not be hereditary."

 

_Fin_

 


	16. What’s that on your shirt?

**“What’s that on your shirt?”**

 

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s that on your shirt?”

“Where?”

“There. Is that...”

“I’m not sure. It could be.”

“How can you not know what that is? How did it get on your shirt?”

“Tommy.”

“Well then it’s definitely…”

“He was running around without a diaper…”

“Again?”

“Mmmhmm, and he kinda found your stash of chocolate…”

“NO!”

“Yes. He sorta ate most of it.”

“Define most of it.”

“All of it?”

“Oliver! You were supposed to be watching him!”

“I was. But I got distracted for a few minutes.”

“Let me guess, distracted by the game.”

“.....”

“Go on…”

“I gave him a bath and cleaned him up but it looks like he might have gotten into the closet and…”

“Oh my god! Please don’t tell me he ruined my clothes.”

“Ok, I won’t.”

“OLIVER!”

“Please tell me he didn’t…”

“He may have pooped in there too, which is why I don’t know if this stain is chocolate or poop.”

“You had one job, Oliver. ONE JOB! To look after your son for an hour.”

“....”

“So where’s Tommy now?”

“He was bouncing off the walls...”

“Well what did you expect after he ate all that chocolate…”

“So I asked Thea to take him out to the park…”

“While you stayed at home to watch the game.”

“She was more than happy to spend some time with him.”

“I’m going upstairs to see what I can salvage from the closet before Thea brings Tommy back.”

“Do you need me to…”

“......”

“I’ll come upstairs and help you.”

 

* * *

“It’s not as bad as I expec…”

“What’s wrong, hon?”

“Oh god, is that melted chocolate or poop in my favorite shoes?"


	17. Unsteady Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Your hand's shaking."

**Unsteady Hands**

 

“Your hand’s shaking.”

“I know.”

“Oliver, why’s your hand shaking?”

“I’m… I’m afraid that if I touch him, I’ll hurt him. Felicity, these hands, they’ve done so many bad things in the last ten years, how can I touch something so innocent, so pure, when all these hands have done are torture and kill people?”

“Oliver, stop it. You’re a good man. Everything you’ve done, you’ve done to survive or to protect others. You’re not a cold blooded murderer or psychopath.”

“But-”

“No Oliver, you’re not going to harm your son by touching him, or by holding him. Now stop being silly.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can. You’re going to hold him eventually so you might as well start now… you think I’m going to let you get out of diaper duty and midnight feedings? Now take him.”

“But he looks so comfortable in your arms, I don’t want to wake him.”

“Oliver! Do you want me to use my loud voice on you here, in the hospital with your son in my arms?”

“What if he starts to cry?”

“Babies cry, Oliver. If he starts crying, you rock him gently till he stops. Come on, take him.”

“Hey buddy, I’m your dad. But you probably already know that because you recognise my voice, I hope, from when I used to talk to you every night while you were in your mommy’s tummy. Well almost every night…”

“Awww look at that. Who would've thought that a tiny human would reduce the mighty Green Arrow to a huge babbling puddle of goo. Hon, you do the Smoak name proud.”

“I love you, Felicity, both of you. Thank you.”

“I love you too.”

 

_Fin_


	18. Already Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after I watched episode 4x16 of Arrow (Broken Hearts), I couldn't get the Olicity break up scene out of my head. But my brain was looking at it from another perspective and... well... this happened. 
> 
> Be warned. Major angst.

**Already Gone**

 

“Felicity, please. Don't go.” Oliver begged. “Please don’t leave me.”

“You know I can’t stay, Oliver.” She whispered sadly. 

“I need you. You know I do.” 

“No you don't, not anymore.”

“Yes, I do.” He insisted. “I would never have survived the last few weeks if you weren't here with me.”

“But you’re stronger now, you don’t need my help anymore. You can do it all on your own.” She told him gently. “I have to move on, and so do you. We have to go our separate ways.”

Oliver shook his head. “No, I won’t let you leave me again.”

“It’s not up to you, Oliver.” Felicity said sadly. 

Oliver stood still, glued to his spot as she turned away, “Felicity please. I love you.” He whispered desperately.

She turned back to face him, “I love you too, Oliver. But this is it. This is goodbye.” 

“What am I going to do without you?” he said, his voice now hollow. 

“You’re going to live your life, Oliver.” She told him firmly. “You’re going to find someone who can make you happy again, you’ll marry her, have the three kids you’ve always wanted…”

Oliver cut her off, shaking his head. “No, I want to do all that with you, not with someone else. You’re the only one who can make me happy, Felicity.”

“Oliver, you  _ know  _ it isn't possible. Not anymore.”

Oliver couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “Please, I know you want to stay…”

“I can’t be with you, Oliver. Please don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“We should have never left Ivy Town.” he whispered softly. “If we stayed none of this would have happened.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do.” He stated. 

“I don’t regret anything. Not a single moment.” She assured him. “Nothing.”

“So this is it, this is goodbye.” He acknowledged, finally coming to terms with what was happening. Finally realizing that this was it and there was nothing he could do or say to stop it. 

“This is it.” She affirmed. “We have to let each other go.” She turned again and this time started to walk away. 

“I don’t wanna let you go.” He insisted one final time. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her retreating form.

Felicity stopped, “I don’t wanna let you go.” She turned around one final time to look at him. “But I’m already gone.” She pointed out sadly before she disappeared from his life. Forever.

 

* * *

“For how long has Ollie been talking to himself this time?” Thea asked Diggle

Diggle looked at his watch. “Ten, maybe fifteen minutes.” He replied. 

“I’m worried about him, Digg. Felicity's been dead for almost a month and he still hasn’t come to terms with it. He keeps insisting that she’s still here.”

“This is his way of coping, Thea. He needs time to deal with his grief. I think he still blames himself for what happened that night.” Diggle said, “Just let him be.”

“I hope you’re right.” 

“Me too.”

“Digg?” Thea looked up at him, “Can you keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t do anything… you know, stupid. He’s the only family I have left.”

Diggle put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Of course I will.”

“Thanks.” 

  
_Fin_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, so that happened.


End file.
